


welcome interruptions.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cute, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Valkyrie is cleaning her gun, and Loki interrupts.





	welcome interruptions.

“I’m busy, lackey,” Valkyrie says dryly, and Loki laughs as he saunters into the room, chuckling under his breath. She sets her jaw, irritated at his confidence as he moves into the armoury, sidling up to where she is sat upon a stool, her phase-cannon in fifteen pieces as she cleans out the vapour remnants from each part of the gun. 

“Oh, so I  _see_ ,” Loki says, his voice dripping with condescension. He moves closer, and Valkyrie stiffens slightly as his hands move forward, but instead of flicking her ear or tugging her hair, they settle as cool, hard instruments on her shoulders, and he begins to massage the tired muscle. Despite herself, Valkyrie groans softly, placing the grip on the table and leaning back into his steady thumbs. Loki’s good at this, even though his hands are hard as stone and his fingers are freezing cold, and she groans quietly as she presses back into it. 

“What are you angling for?” Valkyrie asks.

“Who says I’m angling for anything, my love?”

“ _My love_? Laying it on a little thick, aren’t you?” Loki chuckles once more, and Valkyrie considers - not for the first time - breaking this whole thing off, stopping Loki from getting too comfortable, stopping him from getting any damn closer. Not for the first time, she bites back the instinct.

“I may desire…  _one_  thing,” Loki murmurs, his tone devastatingly casual. 

“What?” Loki leans in, and he whispers in her ear: for a second, she’s sure she hasn’t heard him right, and that he must be taking the piss out of her,  _certain_ … But no. No, he’s completely serious. She can even feel his fingers hesitating where they touch her shoulders, as if he’s not certain he can keep touching her, as if– “Sure,” she says, unsure why she assents. “Okay.”

Loki inhales. 

And then he slides forward, delicately depositing his fat ass (and she loves that fat ass, even if  _he_  drives her insane) onto her thighs, leaning back against her. He’s broad and he’s tall and he’s too big for this, much too big, but she slides her hands onto his heavy thighs and  _squeezes_ , feels him lean back against her breastplate. 

She can barely see his smile, but she can glimpse a little of it, the quirk of his thin lips. 

“I can’t work like this,” she murmurs against his shoulder. He turns like he’s on a pin, sliding one arm around her neck and settling sideways in her lap, so that she can still see the desk, still reach the parts of her gun. She can’t help the way that she laughs, the chuckle that comes unbidden from low in her throat, that she hides against his chest. “Okay, fine.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs, strangely soft, and he feels his fingers delicately touch over her hair, as if he’s frightened to touch it. He’s so… It’s weird. When they fuck, he’ll put his hands all over her, will mouth over her entire body, but out here, in the real world, it’s like he’s  _desperate_  to touch her, and terrified to do it. It’s strange, how desperate he is for something from  _her_ , when half of what they do is throw barbs back and forth… 

“It’s okay,” Valkyrie says, and she reaches for the gun again, beginning to polish the grip with a cloth. Loki sits still the entire time, arms wrapped loosely around her neck, his chin against her hair… And it’s  _nice_. “You’re too damn heavy for this,” she complains, anyway.

Loki laughs. “I’ll chop an arm and a leg off. Just for you.” It’s weirdly intense, the way he says it, like he isn’t quite joking. That makes Val… A little sad, actually. 

“That’s more like it,” Valkyrie murmurs, swallowing her discomfort, and she leans her cheek against the shift of his chest as she reaches for the ammo clip. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
